


【杰托/包托】Sugar Daddy

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: 开篇提示杰拉德x托雷斯年龄差操作糖爹梗，无法接受不要往下pwp全车慎
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 23





	【杰托/包托】Sugar Daddy

杰拉德心不在焉的晃着手里的杯子，澄黄的液体沿着杯壁转来转去巧妙的维持着平衡，眼神在屋子里到处乱飘，有声没声的随口应付着滔滔不绝的友人。  
我绝对是喝多了才能答应这种荒唐事。  
杰拉德把视线重新聚集回门口，抬手把整杯酒吞进肚里，仿佛口渴的不行。  
  
"看起来你说的那个跟我‘绝对契合’的男孩迟到了，"杰拉德在说这个词的时候伸手比了个手势，然后把挂在衣架上的大衣拿下来，"既然如此，我也就没什么浪费时间的必要了，公司还有事。"

"不要那么心急，我的朋友，"一开口就是浓浓的意大利味，真是遭天谴的意大利人和意大利面。杰拉德强忍着不要翻白眼。

  
“看，这不就到了。”

  
杰拉德顺着他朋友的手指看去，一个明显瑟缩着的金头发男孩站在门口，他跟在另个男人的后面，试图装出一副千经百战的样子。可惜，适得其反。杰拉德不太想承认他朋友对他的口味还是蛮了解的，不过，英国人嘛。

"去吧南多，去介绍你自己。"

后面的男人推了男孩一把，然后冲里面点点头，重新缩回到阴影里。男孩捏着衣角站在房间的中央下有些不知所措，杰拉德则板着张脸不吭声，身体僵直的像个假人，最后还是费尔南多先说的话。

"先生您好，我叫费尔南多，是，是您今天的…服务员……"

很明显费尔南多不熟悉这档子事，只能随便找个代词顶替，不过男孩垂着的头和红透的耳朵还挺可爱的。杰拉德咳嗽一声，拿眼觑他看好戏的朋友。

"好好好，你自己好好享受，口非心是先生。"

意大利人走之前也没忘在费尔南多的屁股上拍一下，杰拉德见怪不怪，还是那句话，要命的意大利人和要命的意大利面。

"你不是服务员吗，过来，我需要服务。"

#

费尔南多搅着衣角的手指停顿了一下，然后像是准备英勇赴义似的三步两步走到杰拉德身前开始脱衣服。杰拉德摇摇头，示意他坐到自己腿上，然后给男孩倒了杯威士忌。

"喝了它，那会让你好受点。"

酒杯被强硬的推到费尔南多的嘴边，冷硬的杯壁蹭着他的嘴，南多吞咽了一下，然后顺从的就着杰拉德的手尝试着把酒喝进去。期间除了杰拉德有几次故意增大手抬的幅度，让费尔南多不得不后仰才避免让酒从嘴角流出来。

"从来没喝过酒吗，南多？如果我叫错了可一定要告诉我。"

杰拉德把男孩的手搭在自己肩膀上，布料包裹下的肌肉有规律的鼓动着，空气里荷尔蒙浓的几乎要燃烧起来。费尔南多深吸了几口气，然后抖着手去解杰拉德的衣扣。先是马甲接着是衬衫，男人精壮的身体贴合着费尔南多的手掌，随着呼吸的频率上下起伏。

"健身还是有效果的，对吧？"

杰拉德往费尔南多尚且蜷缩着的阴茎处弹了一下，然后把他的手放在了自己的裆部。杰拉德叼着费尔南多软嫩的耳垂，灼热的呼吸把周围的皮肤都吹了淡淡红色。费尔南多的小腿不可遏制的发着抖，在颤抖中他蹲下身子，用牙齿叼住了杰拉德的裤链，像只驯从的小兽般伸出舌头在包裹着性器的白布上舔舐起来。  
杰拉德暗自吹了声口哨，他一开始还真就没指望着男孩回给他口交，更何况他对这种讨好的方式也没多大兴趣。不过现在，看着那团金发在胯间缓慢的移动以及阴茎上的湿暖触感，杰拉德突然觉得口交其实也挺好的。

  
费尔南多努力思考着看过那几部黄片，跟着感觉试探着把杰拉德的尚未勃起的物什含进嘴里，鼻尖蹭着杰拉德鼓鼓囊囊的会阴，舌头贴着突出起来的部分来回滑弄，腥膻的男性气味呛他几乎要咳出来。费尔南多顺着阴茎的曲线上下舔吮着，时不时再埋下头讨好似的去蹭杰拉德的卵蛋。杰拉德整个人仰靠在沙发里，垂下的手虚握着费尔南多的脖颈，带着男孩按照自己的节奏一下一下的吞进再吐出，直到内裤里的阴茎硬挺挺的把布料撑起一个鼓包才松开手，转而拍拍费尔南多的脸颊示意他可以更进一步了。

"你做的很好，南多。因为这个，我会给你来点小奖励。"

费尔南多抬起头，嘴唇被舔的红润泛着水光，懵懂的棕色眸子里充斥着水汽。杰拉德的手沿着他的脸颊一路下滑，点了下他的鼻尖然后用手指抵着费尔南多的嘴唇细细的摩挲起来。

"一个吻怎么样？"

这个吻比杰拉德想象中的要好。男孩的嘴里满是刚喝下去的威士忌混着点腥膻的味道，杰拉德甚至从里面捕捉了一丝苹果味。青涩而又色情，诱人而又不自知，费尔南多像是从圣灵里走出来的魅魔。杰拉德在接吻的空档叹息了一下，然后加深了这个吻。  
费尔南多被这声突如其来的叹息吓了一跳，他以为是自己做的不够好，或者是那里出了差错惹到了这个看上去就很不好相处的男人。费尔南多的舌头因为恐惧而开始变得僵硬，但他仍尽力的去迎合杰拉德，去试图讨好他。杰拉德注意到男孩的不对劲，他从费尔南多的口腔里退了出来。

"别紧张，试着去享受它，好吗？"  
  
杰拉德凝视着费尔南多的眼睛，换上了他最具有哄骗性的安抚语气。费尔南多迟疑着点点头，想要重新去亲吻杰拉德却被男人抵着额头制止了。  
  
"先生？"

  
费尔南多微抬起点头好跟杰拉德对视，男人摇摇头，然后把手伸进费尔南多松松垮垮的运动裤里，隔着内裤握住了他的阴茎。

"亲吻是需要气氛的，不管是深吻还是嘴唇的碰撞。还有，你知道我为什么没有当着那个意大利人的面上你吗？"

杰拉德的手干燥温暖且富有技巧，简单的几下搓摁套弄就让费尔南多喘息着硬了起来，从龟头里渗出来的前液把内裤蹭的又湿又黏腻。费尔南多扒着杰拉德的手臂，呼吸有些不稳。他全部的自制力都用在了不要大声叫出来这件事上。

"因为我怕你的小屁股会接受不了两根一起。"

杰拉德用力从根部连着卵蛋往上撸了一把，然后把费尔南多的脑袋紧紧摁在自己肩膀上。成功赢得了满手滑腻的精液和身上不停颤抖的费尔南多。

"shhhh，不用害羞南多，这很正常。以及，以后不要叫先生了，你要叫我爸爸。"  
  
杰拉德的车是一辆黑色的捷豹。外边很是不起眼，但里面却别有洞天。比如和朋友们一起出去玩的帐篷啤酒，紧急会议要用到的西服大衣，与客户会谈时用的资料以及现在被费尔南多咬在嘴里的手套。杰拉德现在真是恨不得再多变出来一双手，费尔南多带着少年韧劲的身体像是块手感温润的玉，简直让人舍不得把手移开。杰拉德几乎是咬着牙才把涂满润滑剂的手从从费尔南多的脊背上转移到费尔南多的屁股里。男孩的后面显然是第一次迎接客人，有些无助的瑟缩着等待杰拉德去开启。

  
就像它的主人一样，杰拉德舔着牙这么想。然后温柔的一边往上面倒润滑油，一边尝试着把指头塞进去一小块。现在的忍耐是必要的，他的男孩的第一次必须要尽善尽美，只有让人先尝到甜头以后才能乖乖听话。杰拉德伸进去的那根指头轻微运动着，在紧热肠肉的包裹下艰难的寻找一个小开关。  
费尔南多有些不安分的在座椅上磨蹭着身子，冰凉的皮革曾短暂让他安静了一会，但随着温度的升高费尔南多变得越来越急躁。他被男人玩弄起来的阴茎可怜巴巴的晾在外面，一下一下的吐着前液，把茎身和下面的皮革染的亮晶晶的。

  
费尔南多不允许自己触碰自己，他的爸爸明确的告诉了他这一点，表情和语气一样严肃。甚至在他的屁股上重重的拍了下来帮助他记住这件事情。费尔南多能做的现在除了等待也就只剩下在沙发垫上磨蹭自己了。  
费尔南多的不安分暂时结束于一声闷哼，酥麻的感觉从下身一点开始往上蔓延，仿佛脊椎都不再属于自己。像是触电的刹那，但又比触电好受太多。杰拉德看着费尔南多的反应就知道自己找对了地方，指尖开始绕着那块凸起来的腺体打转戳摁，从最外侧开始向内画圈研磨，再时不时的用指甲轻划一下。费尔南多出了一身的汗，像是条被渔夫摁在砧板上的鱼，而他本人也和鱼一样，除了大口的喘息之外挣扎不了半分。

  
杰拉德趁着爬上去和费尔南多接吻的空档又往里塞了一根手指，两根手指在费尔南多的肠道内胡作非为。先是开合着使它松弛，让微凉的空气灌进去激起浑身的战栗，再一前一后的贴着肠肉及前列腺磨蹭，搅动，让体内产生足够的热赶跑那阵寒气。杰拉德就着插进去的两根手指让费尔南多坐起来，自己则半跪在下面，张口把费尔南多的阴茎含了进去。  
论技术，杰拉德可比费尔南多强了不止一点两点。比起费尔南多的生涩挑逗，杰拉德的动作更加游刃有余，看起来也更加情色。舌尖先在光滑的龟头表面来回舔舐，磨蹭马眼。然后沿着茎身一路向下直达阴囊的上方，用深喉的刺激和塞在他后穴里的不停小幅度抽动的手指来让费尔南多感受更强的快感。也多亏了少年人的阴茎还没发育完全，尺寸不算小但也不算是大，就算全含进去也没让杰拉德费多少功夫。

  
费尔南多的高潮来的又快又猛，就像他的眼泪，乳白色的精液和透明的眼泪几乎是同时出来的。男孩的金发已经完全被汗水打湿，黏糊糊乱糟糟的贴在额头上，棕色的眼睛里蓄满了泪水，嘴里还死死的咬着手好堵住喉咙里的呻吟。

  
男孩嘛，就是应该弄脏了才好看。

杰拉德对自己的审美一向自信，能跟这个想比的也只有他的床上功夫了。

  
杰拉德慢条斯理的吐出嘴里尚且硬着的阴茎和精液，用掌根横抹去水渍印记。然后手指用力顶了顶费尔南多的腺体，成功逼出来了一声颤抖的呻吟和从眼睫毛抖落下来的眼泪。

  
"记不记得，我们之前说过什么来着？"

  
杰拉德拿出了十成十的流氓派头，第三根手指在费尔南多的肛口处徘徊试探，大有你不说我就塞进去的架势。费尔南多垂着眼睛，手指扣在杰拉德条理分明的背肌上，嘴唇开合几次又闭上，像是在进行什么心理搏斗。杰拉德并不准备留给他精神建设的时间，无名指的指尖贴着其他两根手指就往里探，后穴被彻底撑开，肛口的肌肉浑圆的绷劲，像是在往外挤，也像是在往里带。

"……爸，爸爸……"

杰拉德停下了手里的动作，眯起眼睛给了费尔南多一个温煦的笑。

"南多刚才说什么，我没听见。"

费尔南多彻底放弃了挣扎，张开手脚自暴自弃般死死缠住杰拉德，半长的金发在杰拉德脸边蹭来蹭去。

"爸爸……南多，南多受不住了……"

  
杰拉德的鸡儿当即就要硬的射出来。

#

  
阴茎硬邦邦，脑子空荡荡，仿佛全身的血都在往身下涌，大脑一片空白只剩下原始本能，而他看顺眼的另一半，正乖巧驯顺的趴在车座里，抬着屁股，低眉顺目的等待着杰拉德去攻占领地。  
这孩子简直就像是量身定做的高档娃娃，精致，温驯，而且每一处恰到好处的合乎喜好。  
杰拉德这么想着，然后探过身去跟他接吻。这回比之前要顺利的多，男孩几乎是在他亲过来的同时就张开嘴，热情的用舌头去舔他的唇瓣，与他的舌头交缠在一起。

"good boy。现在，自己扶着它进去" 

杰拉德在亲吻喘息的间隔给出了下一道指令，他的龟头已经迫不及待的顶在费尔南多开合着的穴口上，轻轻晃动摩擦着好收获男孩间或的一个颤抖。  
在此之前，杰拉德一手摁住他的男孩，一手去车里的手套箱里翻找出来一个避孕套，把它塞在费尔南多的手里，然后就着男孩的手以一种极为下流野性的方式，用牙撕开的避孕套的包装，吐掉了塑料袋。

  
费尔南多有点想争辩一下，但又不知道从何争辩起，也明白自己没有什么争辩的权利。只好死死咬着牙，颤巍巍的伸出手去摸杰拉德顶在他股间的阴茎，杰拉德的阴茎柱身饱满且青筋凸起，一抖一抖的像是杆蓄势待发的长枪，费尔南多有点不敢想象这杆子东西戳进自己身体里会是什么个样子。  
费尔南多把避孕套套在了上面。

"别害怕，爸爸不会让你疼的，"杰拉德轻轻亲吻着费尔南多的发旋，用温柔的抚摸与亲吻安抚着他的男孩，然后将阴茎在费尔南多手里来回蹭了一下，“一点点来，好吗"

男孩点点头，闭紧眼睛一狠心带着杰拉德的阴茎往里塞了小半根，杰拉德和费尔南多同时倒抽了口凉气。  
杰拉德是爽的，费尔南多则更多的是惊讶。  
也不知道是杰拉德前期的功夫没白下，还是费尔南多的确是有这方面的潜质和优势，那根看着就很吓人的阴茎借助着润滑油帮助居然严丝合缝的被后穴包裹住了，而除去些酸胀和闷疼之外费尔南多也没有感受到任何不适。  
说不定我真的是生来就吃这碗饭的……

  
费尔南多被自己的想法吓了一跳，甩甩头，深吸一口气把这些念头从脑子赶出去。  
杰拉德的阴茎即使隔着避孕套仍然有点烫，但是烫的很舒服，费尔南多的肠肉被它烫的舒张又收缩，仿佛更深处的什么东西苏醒过来催促的费尔南多索取更多。  
杰拉德本来就已经是在强咬牙忍着，生怕一个不注意就伤了他的男孩，不过看费尔南多这个样子，这么憋下去憋伤了的人只可能是他吧。不过磨还是要磨一磨的，不仅是让他适应，也是为了以后打基础。

"怎么样，爸爸没骗南多吧，是不是很舒服？"

杰拉德拿出了当年跟对手打商战交易谈判时的耐心，深呼吸几下然后咬着口腔里的软肉强迫自己让理智重新回笼。抬胯让阴茎浅浅抽出，龟头沿着肛口那圈肌肉磨蹭着，偶尔探进去一点又马上抽出来，打定主意要吊足费尔南多的胃口。  
费尔南多的身体处经人事，又被杰拉德的前戏彻底激起了欲望，正是不知餮足的时候，再加上杰拉德埋在体内恶意挑逗的阴茎，费尔南多想哭的心都有了。战栗从尾椎低端起往上分布，酥酥麻麻的像是触电又比触电来的更咬骨头，更令人沉浸。杰拉德又把阴茎往上挑了挑，磨的费尔南多即麻痒又难受，只好一边呜咽着去蹭杰拉德的下颚，一边伸手去摸杰拉德的阴茎试图再往里送进去点。杰拉德打掉了他的手，居高临下的俯视着费尔南多，阴茎因为这个又往外扯了一点。

"南多，爸爸告诉过你做人要有礼貌，对不对？"

屁咧，你明明什么都没说过，费尔南多心里吐槽着，抬起眼睛，巧克力色的眸子似乎常年都被水汽覆盖着，雾蒙蒙一片，天真又勾人。

#

  
“想要的时候应该说什么，嗯？”

"请、请爸爸操南多……"

费尔南多讨好的拿唇去找杰拉德的唇，含含糊糊的在相接的唇边说出这句话，红色从耳朵尖开始往下延伸，一直蔓延到有着星点小雀斑的颧骨上。杰拉德把阴茎往里送了一点点，满足的享受着肠道热情的收缩，手里像揉捏面团似的揉捏着费尔南多的屁股，低低的叹出一口气。

  
"再说一遍，南多，再说一遍。"

费尔南多乖巧的重复了一遍，甚至变本加厉的带上了些喘息和撒娇般的哽咽。杰拉德深吸口气，猛的把费尔南多压向往座椅更深处，埋在费尔南多体内的阴茎也随之尽数没入，只剩下点根部和两枚卵蛋留在外面。  
费尔南多闷哼了一声，像只八爪鱼一样伸开手脚紧紧的巴在杰拉德身上，小腿交叉着绕住杰拉德的腰，手臂则挂在杰拉德的脖颈上，随着杰拉德的动作而断断续续的呻吟和低语。  
杰拉德梗着脖子，牟着劲不管不顾的往前冲，龟头一次又一次重重的顶在费尔南多的前列腺上，把费尔南多压抑在喉咙低下的呻吟逼的泄出来。  
快感从四肢百骸向中间涌来，费尔南多的手指紧紧嵌在杰拉德的皮肉里，不算圆润指甲甚至在上面留下了几道划痕血印。作为回报，杰拉德凶狠地在费尔南多的脖颈，锁骨，胸口和乳头上都咬了几口，鲜红的牙印如同古代君主标记领地似的在费尔南多的皮肤上耀武扬威，大咧咧的宣示着存在感与主权归属。

  
费尔南多感觉自己现在像是一条濒死的鱼，无助又没有反抗的力气，只能随着杰拉德手指的动作，嘴唇的亲吻或者阴茎的抽送而上下起伏。费尔南多的阴茎早已从不应期恢复过来，笔直笔直的挺立着，透明的液体顺着柱身往下淌，偶尔还会抽搐一下，像是要射精了。杰拉德没打算这么轻易的放过他的男孩，每当费尔南多有了要射精的前兆，杰拉德就会停下来，用亲吻和小幅度的挺动来吊着费尔南多，不至于让他完全失去兴趣，也不会让他那么痛快的就射出来。这微弱的快感反而会激起更深的欲望，更大的需求，费尔南多感觉自己身体里仿佛有一个无底洞，感受到的越多想要的也就越多，简直恨不得把杰拉德压在下面，自己坐上去骑他。但是费尔南多不敢，只能死死的抱着杰拉德，然后主动抬起屁股迎合着好让他的阴茎再深一点。

  
不得不说，杰拉德对这个真的很受用。美人，权力，怎么会有男人对这两样东西不心动。杰拉德的低啸声从喉咙底下翻滚着涌上来，也没了磨着费尔南多的耐心，直接拉开他的一条腿搭在自己肩上，然后握着费尔南多的两条胳膊大开大合的抽动起来。  
费尔南多被这突如其来的凶猛顶的几乎要化成太阳底下的冰淇淋，全靠着死死握着自己两条手臂的手才没有直接沿着车座滑下去。

"把眼睛闭上，南多，仔细感受爸爸干你时你那吃不饱的小穴的反应。"

费尔南多咬着嘴，听话把眼睛闭起来。在一片淡黑里，费尔南多能明确的感到身体其他感官的神经变得更加灵敏，他甚至可以清楚的描绘出杰拉德那根在自己体内肆虐的物什每一条青筋的走向，每一寸肌理的纹路，这让他本就硬的发疼的性器又跳了几跳，已经处于爆发的临界点。  
杰拉德含住了他的耳朵，舌尖卷了耳垂在嘴里细细品尝，啧啧作响。耳边水声和来自自己的喘息声带来的羞耻感让费尔南多彻底忍不住了，索性彻底摒弃了剩下的那点羞耻感，随着杰拉德的抽动的频率而或高或低的呻吟起来。

  
杰拉德也被不停绞紧的肠道逼得不好受，换了种能把费尔南多的完全抱紧的姿势，低吼着加快了抽动速度，润滑液随着他的动作飞溅的到处都是。费尔南多感觉自己的小腿都在抽筋，却又避无可避，只好伸手死死的扣住杰拉德隆起的背肌，嘴里的呻吟声一声高过一声，完全忘记了还有可能被人听见的风险。  
杰拉德腰部的肌肉绷紧，在最后挺动了几下后和费尔南多一起射了出来。

  
等着塞在费尔南多屁股里的阴茎软下来之后，杰拉德的理智才彻底回笼并掌握大局。看着身下一副完全被操透了样子的费尔南多，杰拉德微笑了下，然后边亲吻安抚着还没有回过神来的费尔南多，边把射的满满当当的避孕套摘下来扔到旁去。

"告诉爸爸，爸爸操得你爽不爽？"

杰拉德带着一脸促狭的笑开始耍流氓，嘴唇像是黏在费尔南多身上一样，低低哑哑的气音让费尔南多颤抖着起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

"想不想跟爸爸回家，在床上做一次？"

杰拉德把手贴在费尔南多光裸的腰上，少年躯体上覆盖着的肌肉并不厚实，只是薄薄的有韧劲的一层，很有活力和青春气息。杰拉德有点想把他豢养起来，男孩的脖子白皙纤长还带着点青春期的雀斑，配上黑色的皮革项圈一定很养眼。  
杰拉德用力在上面亲吻啃咬着，留下一块块斑驳的青紫吻痕和鲜红牙印。费尔南多在迟疑，迟疑是好事情，迟疑就代表有可以打破的壁障。

"我们可以在浴室里做爱，或者在餐桌上，阳台上，如果你喜欢我们甚至可以在泳池里。爸爸会抱着浑身都是黏糊糊体液的南多去洗澡，然后摁着南多在墙上再来一回……"

杰拉德最后在费尔南多的乳头上咬了一下，鼓起延伸的骨节肌肉让他看上去像是只隐忍等待的豹子，费尔南多点点头，生怕豹子会扑过来咬住他的喉咙。  
杰拉德确实是扑了过来，只不过是扑过来擦掉了他额头上粘着的汗。然后把开始时就扔在地上的衬衫捡起来快速穿好，领口的扣子敞着露出点刚才费尔南多咬上去的牙印。费尔南多眨眨眼睛，然后强迫自己把视线移到另一边去。杰拉德笑着在他头上揉了一把，然后吻吻费尔南多已经红透了的耳朵，把西服外套盖在了他身上。

  
费尔南多在杰拉德开车的这段路上尽可能不发出声响的穿好了裤子，但上身依旧盖着刚才杰拉德给他披上的西服。然后楞楞的盯着杰拉德的后脑勺开始思索自己是怎么走到这一步的，这种长时间的沉默一直持续到杰拉德踩下刹车，费尔南多猝不及防的往前扑到车座椅后背上。杰拉德回头给了费尔南多一个微笑，然后绅士的给他拉开车门，带着他走进自己的公寓。

"你觉得这个房间怎么样？"

费尔南多看不出来这个房间有什么精妙之处，但是有一点费尔南多可以肯定，那就是这套房子里的每一处都在呐喊着我很贵。费尔南多点点头，他连贫民窟都睡过基本上就没有什么不能接受的了，更何况光是看起来就这么奢华的床估摸着睡着也一定很舒服。  
杰拉德大概带着他在屋子里逛了一圈，然后就把费尔南多送进了浴室，自己则出来准备给男孩做点什么吃的。

这好像是杰拉德第一次把人带回家里，他一边切菜一边在心里寻思着，精钢的厨刀迟缓的动作了几下然后彻底停住。他看着手底下不知不觉都快切成汁儿的西红柿，仰天长叹了一声，把案板上那滩红色的东西扫到垃圾桶里，从冰箱里重新拿了一颗出来。  
费尔南多从浴室里出来的时候就全身上下就裹了一条浴巾，他的旧衣服被杰拉德扔进洗衣机里了，而杰拉德挂在那里的衬衫他又不敢去穿，四处寻望了也就只有这条浴巾能勉强把他包住，更何况刚刚杰拉德已经在叫他吃饭了……

  
费尔南多在心里权衡了一下，然后眼一闭心一横裹着浴巾就出去了。  
杰拉德看见费尔南多的时候正端着汤碗从厨房往外走，当时杰拉德就感觉鼻头发热，胸膛里仿佛有股气流叫嚣着，一个脚软，险些没把手里的汤碗打翻。

这金发男孩就是上天专门派来治他的，杰拉德咬咬牙，克制了一下自己的眼神，努力维持自己只是偶尔纵欲的绅士形象。

"来吃饭吧。"

  
费尔南多小步磨蹭着过去，咽了咽口水，尽可能让自己看上去不那么饥饿，杰拉德则在心里背诵起了英国国歌。两人各怀心思的坐了下来，桌上摆着肉类、蔬菜、烤饼还有饭后甜点，精致营养得令人食指大动，杰拉德对他点点头，率先拿起汤勺尝了一口，眼睛偷瞄着看他动作了才跟着拿起刀叉吃饭的男孩。

  
费尔南多刚开始还压抑着食量，到后来索性就放开肚子埋头苦吃，杰拉德切着自己盘子里的烤饼，边看着费尔南多狼吞虎咽边漫不经心的时不时往嘴里送进去一块，到后来连这个步骤都省了，只看费尔南多安静而迅猛的吃。

"吃饱了？"  
  
杰拉德在费尔南多吃完的同时喝完了他的酒，并且暗暗的感叹了一下少年人的食量，实力演示了什么叫盆干碗净。  
费尔南多在吃完之后才想起来这是别人家，肤色以肉眼可见的速度变红发烫，就像杰拉德刚才切的西红柿。  
杰拉德摆摆手，示意他别在意，然后起身绕过去吻住了费尔南多的嘴唇。男孩口腔里还残留着西红柿牛肉汤的味道，酸甜带着肉香，仅有的那点腻味也被男孩口腔里带着的青涩盖过。这个吻持续了很长时间，男孩的学习能力快的令人咂舌，除开刚开始那阵的手忙脚乱，费尔南多很快学会了如何在接吻中换气，以及如何用舌头挑逗杰拉德好让他更兴奋一点。 

  
杰拉德颇为受用的用手捋了一把费尔南多的头发，男孩的头发还带着微湿的水汽，顺滑得很。随意的在费尔南多身上裹着的浴巾上擦去水珠，空闲的那只手贴着男孩的大腿缝溜进去，一把抓住费尔南多还未勃起的阴茎大力揉搓起来。不稳的喘气融化在交接的嘴唇间，费尔南多攥住了杰拉德的衬衫下摆，眼睛里满是惹人怜爱的稚嫩和懵懂。  
杰拉德担心餐桌木头太硬，会伤到费尔南多的骨头，直接一个打横抱起，保持着接吻的状态走回卧室，把费尔南多压在松软的床铺间，撕扯起自己的衣服。

"爸……爸爸，"费尔南多伸手握住了杰拉德的手指，嘴唇嗫嚅着不知道在说些什么。

"南多要说什么，大声点，爸爸听不清楚。"

蓝色的眼睛一瞬不瞬的注视着费尔南多，却继续拉扯着身上的衬衫，"南多要是不说话，那爸爸就继续了。"

杰拉德作势要继续，吓得费尔南多直接扑上来去抱他，凸起的锁骨硌着杰拉德的胸肌有点痒。

"南多的屁股有点疼，能不能先不做……"

男孩含眼望着杰拉德，仿佛他是什么十恶不赦的罪人一样。

"不做可以，但是它怎么办？"

杰拉德拉着费尔南多的手往下探，摁在自己裤裆处鼓起来高热的一团上。费尔南多有点迟疑的卡顿了一下，手指抖了几下然后迅速的拉开杰拉德的裤链，把那根硬挺的阳物从内裤里放出来，然后从床上趴下去跪坐地板上，双手握住杰拉德的阴茎，指腹来来回回的刮蹭前端铃口。费尔南多垂着头，在这个角度杰拉德看不见他的表情，但能听到些细碎的嘟囔，没等杰拉德发问费尔南多就猛的低下头张嘴舔弄起来。先是舌尖轻掠过柱身舔舐一圈，然后再贴上嘴唇慢慢吮吸，开始是含进些龟头，小心翼翼的收起牙齿，用舌头和嘴唇围着它打转。接着才是将茎身吞进大半，硕大的龟头直直的顶着喉咙口。费尔南多含含糊糊的运动起喉咙，仿佛想说些什么话却被阴茎整个碾碎在口腔化作一声呜咽顺着唇边的缝隙流出。杰拉德摸摸费尔南多垂下来的乱糟糟的金发，然后用力一摁到底，尽情享受紧窄食道带来的舒爽感的同时在心里掐着秒数算起费尔南多的极限。

  
杰拉德松开手的时候，费尔南多如获新生般吐出他的阴茎，大口大口的呼吸着空气，唾液沿着他的嘴角留下，在皮肤上留下一条微凉的痕迹。通红的眼圈看的杰拉德有点心疼也有点兴奋，没了再折腾他的意思。主动牵起费尔南多的手，带着他握住自己的阴茎上下快速的做起来手活。  
男孩比他想象的要倔强，在他撸了几下之后便轻轻挣开杰拉德的手，换了一种更快速的节奏边撸动边吸吮，手掌围着阴茎来回搓揉。反反复复维持了半个多钟头杰拉德才深吸了一口凉气射出来。浓稠乳白的精液把费尔南多的脸弄的乱糟糟一片，几滴飞溅到他睫毛上的精液晃晃悠悠的就是不掉，杰拉德伸手抹去它们然后把手指放在费尔南多的嘴唇上。男孩张开嘴，用舌尖舔掉上面的精液，然后吸吮起杰拉德的手指。杰拉德拒绝了他的讨好，挑起费尔南多的下巴，不顾上面沾着的东西跟他亲吻在一起。

"你喜欢这里吗？"他听到杰拉德这么问。


End file.
